Boardwalk
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Elliot and Olivia go to the boardwalk to spy on Lizzie? EO one shot!


**Please review!**

"Elliot, are we really going to do this all night?" Olivia asked getting annoyed with all of the noises that were right next to her ear.

"Liv, she's my little girl. This is her first date." Elliot said looking around the boardwalk.

"You didn't even answer my question." Olivia said.

Elliot chuckled. "You can go wait in the car if you want to. I'm pretty sure Mr. Creepy is still there."

Olivia shivered from the thought of going back. "I'm good." Mr. Creepy was a guy that was hitting relentlously on Olivia when they got to the boardwalk. He made a few too many comments for, really, anybody's liking.

"Good, if you did, I probably wouldn't even let you. That guy made my skin crawl and he wasn't even looking at me. I could be your husband for all he knows." Elliot said.

Olivia stared at him a moment, but recovered. "Let's just find Lizzie and get out of here."

Elliot looked at her. "Who says we're leaving after we find her?"

"We aren't?" Olivia asked. Elliot just smiled and started walking. Olivia had to run to keep up with him. "Is this like your life mission or something?"

"Not even close. My life's mission is a lot more complicated than this." Elliot said. He smirked when Olivia looked confused as hell. "You are so confused you don't know which way is up, aren't you?"

Olivia smirked and pointing towards the sky. "Up."

Elliot laughed and draped his arm over her shoulders. This was not new. With everything that happened the past couple of months with Elliot's divorce, they had gotten closer than ever.

"El, there she is." Olivia said gesturing over to the cotten candy stand.

Elliot looked over to find Lizzie with two of her best friends, their boyfriends, and Lizzie's date. He yelped when Olivia slapped his chest. "OW!"

"You dragged me all the way out here to check on your daughter when she's on a double date?! You son of a bitch." Olivia smirked.

"Oh, but you can't get enough of me." Elliot said dragging her in the opposite direction of his daughter.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked looking around.

"I told you. Just cause we found Lizzie, doesn't mean we're leaving." Elliot said leading her towards the games.

Olivia smiled. "So what? Are you going to win me a stuffed animal here, Stabler?"

"If you want one, yes." Elliot smiled.

"I have a question, though, first." Olivia said slipping out from under Elliot's arm.

"What is it?" Elliot asked. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started snapping his gum.

Olivia chuckled at him. "Lizzie is almost twenty and you think this is her first date?"

Elliot looked at her suspiously. "Why wouldn't she tell me if she already had a date?"

Olivia burst out laughing. "El... you won't... even... let me...have... a date." Olivia wheezed.

Elliot was speechless. _How did she figure me out?_ He watched as she wiped her eyes and caught her breath. "How did you..."

"What? Figure you out? El, I've been you're best friend for almost fourteen years. I can tell when you want to kill someone." Olivia smirked. "Now, if you're going to win me something, let's go find something to win."

"Okay." Elliot laughed. He put his arm back around Olivia's shoulders and they started walking around looking at the different games.

"Here we go!" Olivia smiled and pointed to what she wanted.

Elliot looked at it in disbelief. He had never known his best friend to want something like that. "Seriously, you want that?"

"Why not? It's big, fluffly, and it's hot pink." Olivia smirked.

Elliot stared at the huge pink gorilla. It had velcro on it's hands and feet so that it could hook to things. "Do you know you have very expensive taste? This game is five dollars."

"Well, you said if I want one, yes. I want that one, so yes." Olivia smiled and pushed him towards the game.

The guy in the booth got off of his stool and walked over to them. "You playing?"

"I guess." Elliot said as he took out his wallet.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Elliot grumbled handing the guy the five bucks.

"How long have you two been married?" The guy asked.

"Oh, we're not married." Olivia smiled.

"Dating?" The guy asked a little surprised.

"No, she's been my best friend for fourteen years." Elliot smiled and grabbed the darts.

"Well, can I say something. Make a move, or I will." The guy said and sat down on his stool. He eyed Olivia. Elliot moved Olivia to the other side of him so that she was out of his view. Elliot threw the darts and nailed every shot. "Congrats, you can pick anything."

"Give me the pink gorilla." Elliot scoffed.

The guy pulled down the gorilla and handed it to Elliot. He then looked at Olivia. "Call me sometime. You can always find me here."

"Dating a guy that runs a balloon popping stand really doesn't spark any interest." Olivia said before leaving with Elliot. "Who isn't going to hit on me tonight?"

"Probably Lizzie." Elliot said.

Olivia laughed. "And here I thought you were going to say yourself."

"Oh, well, I can't promise anything. I'll try my best not to." Elliot smirked and started hooking the gorilla around him.

"Hey, I thought you won that for me." Olivia smiled. She had to try her hardest not to laugh at him with a pink gorilla clinging to his back.

"I did, but if we put it on you, I couldn't do this." Elliot said putting his arm around Olivia's shoulders again.

Olivia smiled and walked with him along the boardwalk. Pretty soon, Olivia heard a noise that made her laugh. "I think somebody is hungry."

"Good work Detective, it would have taken me months to figure that out." Elliot said sarcastically and pulled her to him so both of his arms were over her chest.

Olivia just put her hands on Elliot's arms. It felt natural this way. "What are you getting? Fried food, sugar loaded food, or fried sugar loaded food?"

Elliot laughed. "How about I got for some mini donuts? I know you like them. Plus, they drive me insane. They're so good!"

Olivia laughed as he walked with her still in his arms over to the cart for donuts. "Hey, we need one small bag of mini donuts." Elliot said and waved slightly at them.

A cashier came over to them. "That would be three sixty-five." Elliot pulled out his wallet and paid. While another girl got the donuts ready, the other one stood by the register. "You two look like a very cute couple. How long have you two been together?"

"We-" Olivia started, but was cut off by Elliot.

"We've been married for fourteen years." Elliot smiled taking the donuts.

"Wow, that's a long time. You guys look really happy." The cashier said.

"What can I say? He's a pain in the ass, but I have to love him for it." Olivia smiled. She smirked at the look on Elliot's face.

"You are so getting it later." Elliot said.

"Oh whatever." Olivia said rolling her eyes. She went to grab a donut but Elliot held it above her head. "Hey!"

"Thank you for the donuts." Elliot said as he started walking away.

The cashier laughed. "No problem." She laughed when the brown haired woman made the guy trip and almost fall over.

"Benson, you are not going to get any if I fall." Elliot said finally letting Olivia have one.

"I just got one." Olivia said through a stuffed mouth.

Elliot laughed. "When it comes to this place, you are such a little pig."

"Only because I get to eat junk food whenever we come here. I don't like keeping it around my apartment." Olivia shrugged.

They soon finished the donuts. Elliot's arm soon found its way around Olivia's waist. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. In fact, she seemed to be leaning into him. "Hey Liv?"

"Yes El?" Olivia asked back as she sat on the railing. Elliot stood in front of her with the pink gorilla peeking over his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind what I did back there. You know, saying that we were married." Elliot said looking down at his feet.

"Hey." Olivia said so Elliot would look in her eyes. When he looked up, she continued. "I honestly don't mind. It was actually kind of fun, even if it was for thirty seconds."

Elliot felt relief flood him. "Am I really a pain in the ass?"

Olivia laughed. "Sometimes, but not all the time."

"Oh, okay." Elliot smirked. He leaned against the railing by putting his hands on either side of Olivia.

"You do know that you look hilarious with this monkey on your back." Olivia chuckled.

"Excuse me, but it's a gorilla. If you are going to laugh, at least have your facts straight." Elliot smiled.

Olivia giggled. "Okay Stabler."

"Dad?" Someone said from behind them. They both turned to see Lizzie with her date. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Your father wanted to get me out of my apartment for tonight." Olivia said. She did not need to know her father was spying on her.

"Why? You guys usually just watch weird movies in our living room in your sweats." Lizzie said.

Elliot smiled. "What? Can we not come here to have fun?"

Lizzie made a face. "Don't ever say that again. You and Liv plus fun cannot equal something good." With that she was off.

"What have you been telling your daughter about me?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I haven't told her anything. Well, nothing that wasn't true." Elliot defended himself.

"God, your daughter is probably thinking something totally weird right now." Olivia said.

"Like what, making out?" Elliot asked. He started laughing with Olivia once it left his mouth. "What if she actually thought that?"

"I don't know." Olivia chuckled. "Hey, it's almost midnight. I should probably get home."

"It's an hour drive." Elliot said. "You're sleeping at my house tonight."

Olivia looked at him. "Wow!"

"What?" Elliot asked helping Olivia off the railing.

"Imagine the look on Lizzie's face if she just heard you say that." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smirked. "Well, who said that what she would be thinking is bad?"

"No one did." Olivia smirked. "Do you know what she'd be thinking?"

"Yeah, she'd probably say 'Don't get her pregnant!'" Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. They walked like that back to his car. Olivia helped Elliot put the gorilla into the backseat. Elliot drove them back to his house. Once they got inside, they plopped down onto his sofa.

Elliot had his arm wrapped around Olivia and she was laying on his chest. They weren't even sure how, but it turned into a full blown out make out session. Olivia was straddling him one moment and then he was on top of her kissing her neck.

"Liv, I gotta tell you now." Elliot panted as he lifted himself up to look into her eyes.

Olivia looked back at him and smiled. "I love you too."

Elliot smiled. "How do you always know?" He kissed her nose.

"It's a gift. You are like the back of my hand." Olivia smirked and kissed him.

"I love you." Elliot said before kissing her again.

They kept kissing until their jaws were sore. Elliot fell asleep with his arm draped over Olivia's waist. Olivia was breathing against his chest. Her arms were tucked against Elliot's stomach and her own.

Olivia woke up first and smiled when she found Elliot snoring softly. She loved the way they fit so perfectly together. When she kissed his chest, he stirred. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Olivia looking at him. He kissed her forehead.

"Elliot Stabler!" A female voice said sternly. He heard the tapping of a foot and knew he was in trouble.

"Busted." Elliot smiled at Olivia. She just chuckled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Elliot looked up to see all four of his oldest kids staring at him. Eli was on the floor playing with his trains. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Olivia laughed harder into his chest. "What's up? We should be asking you that." Dickie said.

"When did this happen?" Maureen asked.

"When did what happen?" Elliot asked innocently.

"Oh, cut the crap!" Kathleen said.

"Uh, Liv and I decided to start dating last night at the boardwalk." Elliot said.

Olivia looked up and them and smiled slightly.

"We just have one thing to say." Lizzie said.

"What would that be?" Elliot asked. He was kind of nervous.

"It's about time." All of his kids said.

Olivia burst into laughter. "We didn't see it, but everyone else did, even the fricken donut lady."

Elliot started laughing too. He got up taking Olivia with him. She laughed as he swung her around. It looked like she was weightless in his arms. He carried her like his was carrying a ball under his arm. "You guys are happy about this?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, we are. Now, put Olivia down. She's not a suitcase." Kathleen chuckled.

Elliot set Olivia down. She just smiled. "Thank you. It was actually comfortable though." Olivia said.

"So, you guys got together last night? There hasn't been anything before this?" Dickie asked.

Elliot made a face and wrapped his arms around Olivia's shoulders. "Are you interrogating me?"

"You tell me detective." Dickie smirked.

"Oooooh!" Everyone else said, even Olivia.

"Well, if you are, do it later. I'm hungry and your father will be soon. My ears still hurt from hearing his stomach last night." Olivia laughed.

"Hey, it has a mind of it's own. It has a very loud voice." Elliot defended.

Olivia rubbed his stomach. "Poor guy."

"EW!" All four of the kids whined together.

Elliot and Olivia laughed. Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips which earned another EW from his kids.

"Oh, grossing them out is going to be fun." Elliot smirked. Olivia laughed and kissed him. "Love you Liv."

"Love you too, El." Olivia smiled.

**Please review! This was a one-shot.**


End file.
